


Summertide Kisses

by HDLynn



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marcus needs more days off, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: Lazy summer weekend mornings are the best for cuddles with Marcus Pike.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Summertide Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:
> 
> From @b0n-chann: #14 Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up

You could kill him.

When his alarm went off at the usual time for work you had jerk awake from your lovely REM cycle in a dazed stupor as Marcus muttered an apology as he fumbled to shut it off and get out of bed.

Why in the world was he getting out of bed? Why the _hell_ had he set his alarm? It was Sunday? You guys had made zero plans today other than to get some things around the house done together and then have a private little cookout for just the two of you. So why he was rolling out of bed at the ungodly hour of six in the damn morning.

“Babe, its Sunday. Come back,” you order, passably coherent for still being half asleep.

He did exactly as you bid and let you pull him down partly on top of you.  
You hummed at the sensation, his body heavy and warm, and your limbs pliable with sleep. You pressed kisses to his face without bothering to open your eyes, still closed against the light coming through where the curtains hadn’t been tightly drawn the night before.

The first attempt managed to hit his chin, next you hit about where his single dimple was, then you overshot his mouth somehow and got the tip of his nose instead.

You felt his chest vibrate with mirth as he chuckled at you, the damn man was always able to wake up so easily it seemed.

“Honey, it might be easier if you opened your eyes.”

“Shhhh,” you hushed him as your hands found both sides of his face, the stubble he had let grow over the short weekend tickling your fingertips. Your next attempt at a kiss hit home as your lips met his.

How were his lips so devastatingly soft? You couldn’t help but muse for a moment before throwing the question away to kiss him again and again instead.

“Marcus?” you whisper sweetly into his lips.

“Hmm?”

“Why the hell do you have your alarm set on a Sunday?”

You peek an eye open just in time to see him grimace, of course, you hadn’t forgotten such an offense to your sleep-in day even with those nice kisses he had tried to ply you with.

“Well, I was rather sure yesterday was Sunday?” he said sheepishly. “Having Friday off for the holiday might have gotten me mixed up?”

“Might?” you tease, awake enough now to find his mix up rather funny. Marcus Pike, the eternal planner, and details man had gotten his days mixed up and you were not about to let that pass. You were going to tease him about that for the rest of the day, but for now… now you just pulled him back in for another kiss.

~*~*~


End file.
